


Teacher's Pet

by Ditto_drum



Series: Draco X Rose [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditto_drum/pseuds/Ditto_drum
Summary: Rose Weasley is pining after her new professor, Draco Malfoy, and will do anything to become his teacher's pet. He can even teach her a lesson or two while he's at it...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Draco X Rose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810864
Kudos: 44





	Teacher's Pet

"Come in," Draco called from his desk. 

Rose walked in, holding out the latest assignment he had just graded. There was a big red A at the top. She slid it in front of him, ignoring the paperwork he had been previously filling out. "Fix it."

Draco looked at the girl in front of him. He had long since given up his grudge against the Weasleys, and had reformed for the better. But this sudden intrusion didn't mean this girl could boss him around. "What grade would you like?"

"An O, obviously, which is what this paper deserved!"

"What makes you think I would change yours when your other classmates asked me to do the same?"

"You gave me an A on purpose. I followed all the directions, cited all the sources, and wrote twice as much as everyone else."

"You can write more and not necessarily say something." 

"That's bullshit and you know it. I worked hard on this paper, and I want an O." 

"I should wash your mouth out with soap for using that kind of language in my office." 

"What are you going to do? Punish me? Teach me a lesson?"

Draco regarded her. "As a matter of fact I will." He had been attracted to her since he first laid eyes on her. But he wanted to really see her, and not in her school uniform. He had a good idea of what to do with this misbehaving student. "Take off your clothes." 

Rose didn't bat an eye and began to shed her Gryffindor robe. She took off her clothes, not taking her eyes off the man in front of her as she dropped her cloak, tie, blouse, skirt, socks, and shoes. Finally she was in her lingerie, in a skimpy lace bra that barely contained her naturally big breasts and hard nipples, and G-string knickers that showed her whole ass and was quickly becoming wet. "Do you like what you see, sir?"

Draco's cock was instantly erect, seeing the sexy body of this girl. He stood up and kissed her roughly, his hands all over her big perky tits, tweaking and fondling her nipples. His hands went to her ass, and started to knead her plump ass cheeks, spreading them apart and slapping them. Rose could feel his boner and smiled against his demanding mouth.

It was straining in his pants, and he needed relief. "If you want an O, you're going to do everything I say."

"Yes, sir," she said, her pussy already oozing cum. 

"Suck my cock, slut." At once she was on her knees, and unzipped his trousers. He wasn't wearing boxers underneath. His hard, throbbing cock sprang out, and she gasped. It was the biggest cock she had ever seen, at twelve inches long and three inches wide. She fell in love with it instantly, and started sliding her hands up and down his shaft. Her tongue licked the precum off his cock, it was delicious and she wanted more. She let some of the cum gloss her lips and slowly fit her mouth around the head, licking and slurping as she took more of his cock in her mouth. As she bobbed her head up and down, she started to play with his balls, cupping them. 

Draco groaned, this girl knew exactly what she was doing, deepthroating his cock. He grabbed her hair and started to fuck her perfect mouth, sliding his dick all the way out, then thrusting back in. He fucked her mouth harder, her lips felt so good. He started to groan, he knew he was going to cum soon. His balls tightened and at once he exploded in her mouth. Rose was in heaven, licking his cum and swallowing it, his cock tasted so good and she wanted it inside her. 

Draco led her to his bed in his room and put her on the bed.

He kissed her again, and his hands started to pinch her pink, puffy, nipples through the lace. Draco liked this slutty girl's big, perfect tits, with big pink areolas he wanted to play with them all day. He ripped off the bra and kept it in the drawer by his bed for safe keeping. He cupped her creamy white tits in his hands, they were so bouncy and firm. Rose moaned at what he was doing to her body, Draco's cock was hard again this girl made him so horny. 

Draco flicked his tongue over her aching nipple, sucking gently on her engorged buds. He switched from pulling and kissing and licking and sucking, going between her left breast to right breast and then back again. He pleasured her tits for a long time, her nipples tasted so good and he wished they were filled with milk, he wanted some of her sweet juices. Rose wanted to cum she loved how Draco was sucking on her tits but he growled and said, "Not yet, slut."

He kissed down her body until he came to her thong, it was completely soaked through with her juices. With his teeth he pulled them off, making her lift her ass so they would slide off easily, and he also put that in the drawer. 

Now he could see her pink pussy lips, they were like perfect rose petals. "Touch yourself, slut." Rose took her finger and started to pleasure her folds, but before she could cum, Draco took her finger out and licked it clean. Her juices were so delicious. 

Rose put her legs over his shoulders as he began to eat her pussy. Draco ran his tongue all over her folds, up and down her slit, he added a finger into her and started pumping in and out as he feasted on her delicious pussy. He added a second finger and started to suck on her clit, he licked all her sweet juices and wanted more. He added a third finger and started to tongue-fuck her pussy, penetrating deeper and deeper. He could feel her walls contracting around his tongue and she started to cum, he licked her pussy again.

He started to tease her pussy with his cock, sliding it up and down her slit, feeling her juices already lubricate his dick. "Do you want this cock, slut?"

"Yes sir," she whined, she wanted his cock so badly. 

Draco smirked, he liked to tease his witches before he fucked them. He inserted the head of his fat cock into her pussy, she squeezed her muscles trying to force the rest inside her. She was not as tight as before and welcomed the next few inches into her slick cunt. 

"More, sir, I want all of your big hard cock inside me!" Rose said, biting her lip. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist that. 

Draco was five inches inside her, she was so warm and wet for him. He watched her face as she started to massage her clit, trying to get pleasure from the small amount of cock inside her fuck hole. He pushed her hand away and grabbed her ass, thrusting the rest of his cock inside her so all twelve inches were in. 

"Sir!" she wailed as Draco started fucking her pussy with long deep strokes, his balls slapping against her ass. She felt him speed up and soon he was jackhammering his cock wildly inside her pussy, she came with a shout as her juices coated his cock, he kept on fucking her in that position, her cunt felt so good. 

Suddenly he pulled out and licked her pussy again, he liked the taste of her creampie she was so delicious he swirled his tongue around her clit again and then changed positions so she could ride his cock. 

"Mmmm sir just like that," Rose said, she could feel his cock go deeper inside her when she rode him like this, she twerked her ass on his dick, he started to suck one of her big tits again as he thrust faster and faster inside her.

Draco loved how her big tits bounced onto his face, he would have to make her take one of his experimental potions that let her produce breastmilk, her essence was divine. He sucked both her nipples and the sensitivity made her cum again, but she kept riding him, she wanted to keep his cock inside of her forever and never wanted him to stop fucking her. 

They kissed again and Draco put her back on the bed on her hands and knees so he could fuck her doggystyle. She moaned when he pushed his cock inside of her, he liked watching his cock go in and out of her cunt. He started to spank her ass cheeks, and she twerked her ass on his big monster cock so it would go deeper inside her. Draco fucked her hard and fast, and started to pleasure her clit so she would cum again, and she had her biggest orgasm, her cream leaked out of her pussy but Draco didn't stop fucking her. 

"Cum inside me sir," Rose moaned. His balls slammed into her ass as he pushed his cock faster and faster inside her pussy and Rose was pushed further into the bed. Her nipples were sensitive from the fabric and he pinched them. With a shout, he shot his cum inside her. 

Rose felt wicked and sexy as she wrapped her hand around his cock, his and her cum still in her pussy. He pushed a finger inside her and made her lick it so she could taste them together. "Mmm sir."

She put her skirt and blouse on, putting it on so he could see her red ass cheeks and her hard nipples. Draco gave her a final kiss and changed the grade from A to O. "Be here tomorrow so I can teach you another lesson."

Rose could still taste his cum on her lips as she smiled. "Yes sir."


End file.
